


Всякого влечет своя страсть (Trahit sua quemque voluptas)

by diei_elf



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversations, Drug Dispensary, M/M, Manipulation, Memories, Past, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists / Psychoanalysts, Reginald asshole, drug references, klaus dies temporarily, references to rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: О том, как события, происходившие в далеком прошлом, влияют на всю нашу будущую жизнь.ИЛИ: Калуса только выпускают из наркологического диспансера, как он попадает туда снова, но в этот раз специально, поскольку близится Рождество, на улице валит снег, а парень, у которого Клаус жил, чуть его не убил в порыве не трезвой ревности. Ему просто больше некуда идти. Без дома, друзей, денег и любящей семьи. Но... с новым психологом Дейвом Кацом, который искренне хочет помочь.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Всякого влечет своя страсть (Trahit sua quemque voluptas)

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят ДО событий 1 го и 2 го сезона, но могут быть какие-то случайные незначительные спойлеры (?), т.к. я смотрела оба сезона и могу брать что-то оттуда ~  
> также в фф Реджи еще намного хуже, чем он есть в сериале, а Харгривзы младшие еше более песочные (не сплоченные), чем есть в сериале.
> 
> музыкальное вдохновение:  
> Хочу напиться - Остап Парфёнов / https://youtu.be/BR83Exs-bd4  
> Проснулся В Темноте - GONE.Fludd / https://youtu.be/lobpojTgAe4  
> Молодым - LIZER / https://youtu.be/ssrqVrKBZn8  
> GONE.Fludd - САХАРНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК / https://youtu.be/B_D-rdYYvc8  
> LIZER - Пачка Сигарет / https://youtu.be/c_tSDJD1Jf8

/Настоящее, 2017 год/

Вот и этот небольшой акт проявления выдержки и терпения ради Диего, который единственный, кто его все еще способен терпеть и более-менее любить, хотя и по своему, так же резко и остро, как и те ножи, что он кидает так метко в цели, закончился, и Клауса выпустили обратно в мир, как выпускают поправившихся птичек обратно в свою Саванну. Но, если в случае с птицей, вернувшись обратно на волю она там не сталкивается с такими проблемами как «психологические травмы», то Клаус вынужден с ними жить. В центре для нариков, хоть и тяжело физически, со всеми этими ломками и очищениями организма, но легко морально. В центре они все как дети в саду. О них заботятся, вытирают их блевоту с пола, ни сказав и слова, кормят трижды в день, выгуливают чуть ли не за ручку, и, конечно, читают сказки — на групповой терапии. Когда говорят, что все изменить в их руках. Брехня. Клаус уверен, что, если он и раньше не мог влиять на то, что происходит в его жизни, то и сейчас нет смысла пробовать. У него руки-круки. Задумывает одно, а получает другое. Лучше уж тогда и не заморачиваться.

Но обидно за Диего бросить и эти жалкие попытки завязать. Клаус знает, что трезвость пожизненно — это не о нем. Это бред. Он не сможет прожить и дня трезвым. Призраки, и те, что рычат в углу (сука, живые призраки!) и те, что тихо скребутся в голове — просто съедят его быстрее, чем, тот же кокс или кислота. До героина не дошло. Но этот сорт всегда рядом. Когда-нибудь он тоже станет нормой. Когда-нибудь. Когда Диего, например, отвернется от него, а Бен уйдет к своему там свету. Ему давно пора. На самом деле, им давно бы пора… Но почему-то они все еще, какого только дьявола, рядом.

Но на счет Диего Клаус может начать уже сомневаться, радостно или нет. Старший (на самом деле они одногодки, но какая разница, если у них всегда было деление на старшего и младшего в компании) брат в последний раз был особенно не рад тому, что брата-наркомана пришлось отдавать в сотый, если не больше, раз в наркологический центр чиститься и проводить себя в порядок. «Святая реанимация» — как называл ее мысленно Клаус, дала свои плоды. Стало лучше. В какую-то минуту даже превосходно и захотелось идти нюхать цветы в парке и радоваться солнышку. Но это прошло, как только Клаус вышел на улицу, спустился с лестницы, которая была скользкая от недавно выпавшего снега, и поскользнулся, в попытке не упасть, схватившись за перило. Нога скользнула вперед, а вторая уехала куда-то в сторону, как раз к куче собачьего дерьма, что там лежало. Вот тебе и цветы. Какие цветы в декабре, придурок?..

Последнее — был уже не его голос. А голос Бена. Его ручное говорящее привидение. Вроде, выросли они вместе, несмотря, что физически у Бена расти нечему, но шутить не кровный родственничек так и не научился. Хотя вроде умный. Хер знает почему, кстати. Вряд ли тот, кто проводит буквально все свое время возле такого типа, как Клаус, мог бы вырасти умным. Но Бен смог. Бля, Реджинальд бы был рад. Но хер, когда Клаус сообщит этому типу, что Бен частично еще здесь. После того, как Клаус бежал из дома в девятнадцать, он больше не разговаривал со стариком Реджи. Тошнит… от усов его провонявших дымом табачной трубки.

— Подснежники, — вытирая коричневую консистенцию об асфальт, который тонким слоем присыпало белоснежным снегом, что уже начинал чернеть от газов проезжающих машин, ответил Клаус. Кожа на костяных кистях покраснела на морозе, и Клаус, выдохнув облачко белого пара, поднял голову, оторвав взор наконец от говна.

Зима. Уже Зима. Тогда, когда он заходил в центр, тоже был декабрь, но это был еще теплый декабрь. А сейчас чуть ли не… что там за место, где живут эти милые тупые пингвины? Он забыл. Незадача. Сложно соображать на трезвую голову.

— Подснежники — это весной, — спрятав руки в карманы, хотя у призрачного ублюдка руки не способны замерзнуть (он не чувствителен), сказал Бен.

— Не умничай, — Клаус захватил снег с толстого каменного перила и кинул его в Бена. Белая масса, конечно же, пролетела мимо призрака и врезалась в того, кто проходил мимо. Женщина, в пропахшей потом старушенции дубленочке, злостно глянула в сторону Клауса и сказала что-то себе под длинный горбатый нос. Вот ведьма. Прокляла?

— Давно ты боишься проклятий? — смотря все еще в сторону уходящей и растворяющейся в толпе прохожих, поинтересовался Бен. В центре Клаус редко отвечал ему, так как часто ничего не слышал или от боли во всем теле, или от успокоительных, что они ему давали, либо он просто спал, и как итог, Бен жутко соскучился по простому трепу не о чем. Кроме Клауса его никто не видит и, соответственно, говорить то больше не с кем. С другими призраками Бен говорить никогда не пробовал. Они его пугают не меньше, чем Клауса.

— Ты, блять, мысли читать научился, пока я был в отпуске? — Клаус съежился от ветра, не сильного, но пронизывающего, и застегнул молнию на куртке, что откапал (а может и купил) Диего для него. Когда тело с нездорово минимальной прослойкой жира более-менее привыкло в перепаду температур и отошло от культурного шока, Клаус двинулся в противоположную от той, куда ушла старушка, сторону. Ему больше некуда идти, кроме как к Геро. К этому Героиновому продавцу, который толкает, а сам не принимает. Вернее, принимает, но не то. Герман, как его зовут по-настоящему, курит. И не сигареты.

Бен говорит, что это тухлая затея — жить с тем, кто курит травку двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Геро иногда и правда выглядит как очень не очень адекватный тип. И несет херь знает что. Но Клаус не лучше. Поэтому, сойдет. Притворяясь, что у них что-то есть, Клаус может жить у этого будущего умственно отсталого пока не найдет вариант получше, чем мусорный бак. Может, иногда ему и кажется, что он нашел себя на мусорке, но жить на ней он пока что не собирается. Крысы, которые могут проесть в нем дыру, когда он будет в отключке, жутко пугают его…

— Нет, жаль, но я все также не понимаю, что творится в твоей голове, — Бен беззвучно и бесследно зашагал следом. — Просто ты говорил вслух. А способность слышать я пока не утратил.

— Рад за тебя, — бросил Клаус. Проходя мимо витрины магазина какой-то странной одежды, Клаус снял с головы манекена вязанную многоцветную шапку с длинными ушами и натянул на свою голову. Холодно. Черт, очень холодно.

Бен оглянулся — не выбежал ли продавец. Нет. Хорошо.

— Ты собираешься идти опять к нему? — было прямо слышно звук разбитых надежд Бена.

— У тебя есть еще варианты, куда я могу пойти кроме, как к нему?

— К Диего. Он пустит нас.

— Вряд ли. Я его достал. Это было отчетливо понятно по последней нашей встрече.

— Он не ты. Диего давно уже забыл, — был настойчив Бен. Любой вариант казался лучше, чем возвращаться в квартиру Германа. Этот парень вызывал у Бена желание выйти в окно. Клаусу не место возле такого типа. А еще Бену страшно по ночам. Потому что Геро курит в это время еще больше, чем днем. Днем он чаще всего спит. А ночью активен. Прямо как крыса. Бешенная, тупая, вонючая крыса.

Бен посмотрел на Клауса. По глазам было понятно, что брат где-то далеко… Может, Клауса, когда он не трезв, и не преследуют мертвые, но его продолжают преследовать призраки. Призраки прошлого. Такие же страшные, громкие. От них Клаус, как думает Бен, по большому и пытается бежать. Ибо призраки, что приходят иногда нарушить покой Клауса, прося помощи, не такие уж страшные. К ним можно привыкнуть. Можно не обращать на них внимания, и тогда те сами уходят. Бен же смог. Клаус сможет. Он не слабее него. Но… только Клаус в это верить не хочет. И Бена так это бесит! Его брат может взять все в свои руки, может избавиться от того, что его убивает, но вместо этого он говорит, что ничего не может сделать, что это все не зависит от него. Клаус просто оправдывается… Но Бен не может просто взять и сказать это как есть Клаусу в лицо. Не после того, что они вместе пережили. Иногда Бен не может заставить себя перестать говорить себе, что у Клауса есть право обижаться и реагировать так, как он реагирует. Но черт… как же это бесит.

— Диего и забыл? Ты явно плохо знаешь нашего брата, Бен… Он злопамятная сучка. Будет еще хорошо, если он остынет к весне.

— Ставлю полтинник, что если он все еще не остыл, то сделает это к концу недели. Диего точно захочет узнать, как у тебя дела, и поймает тебя где-нибудь в переулке, где-нибудь в пятницу. Да, в пятницу.

Клаус посмеялся. Но внутри стало несколько даже обидно от своей полной уверенности, что этого не случится. Бен видит картинку прошлого. Может, в лет десять они и были друг за друга горой (кроме тихой Вани, конечно, которая была изгоем уже с младенчества), но сейчас все изменилось. Они уже все отдельные личности, живущие своими жизнями. Нет больше супергероев, нет больше фанатов и ярких плакатов. Есть только счета, вечный вопрос «где взять деньги» (или дозу, каждому свое), измены, одиночество и далее по списку. Бен не коснулся всего этого. И, может, это иногда даже неплохо. Невинность Бена умиляет. Милый щеночек самоеда. Такое же облако добра и благочестия. Здравомыслие с посыпкой из чести и достоинства, за которое так пекся Реджи.

— У тебя денег то даже нет, — махнул рукой Клаус. Девочка с золотыми косами, что шла навстречу, пугливо глянула на Клауса, но не свернула и прошла мимо. От нее вкусно пахло печеньем с молоком. Так по домашнему…

— Ставлю воображаемый полтинник, — хмуро поправился Бен.

— А жрачку я себе тоже на воображаемые монетки покупать буду? — вскинул брови Клаус и потом улыбнулся, когда Бен, наконец, замолчал. Ненадолго. Но все равно. Не часто последнее слово удается сказать Клаусу. Обычно последняя фраза за Беном. Приятно хоть иногда хоть где-то побеждать…

******

/Прошлое, Клаус — 15 лет/

После того, как Пятый ушел, а Бен умер, обстановка в доме изменилась. Реджинальд словно разочаровался в них и забросил попытки слепить из них что-то стоящее. Было время, когда тренировки полностью пропали, просто не было графика, не было «Отца», который говорил твердо «завтра в семь, без опозданий». И это было так прекрасно. Клаус ненавидел тренировки. Он ненавидел свои тупые, никому не нужные силы. Но не все парни их трупы радовались изменениям. Лютер, а вместе с ним Диего, пошли к отцу и что-то наговорили ему. И на следующий день тренировки возобновились.

Клаус хотел рвать на себе волосы. Зачем эти двое взяли и все, блин, сломали? Кому Лютер хочет доказать, что крутой? Отцу? Тот плевать хотел на них всех. Неужели Лютер настолько слепой? Реджинальд псих, садист, богатенький странный тип, использующих их для своих благ. Но не более. Что Лютер удумал? А Диего? Придурок просто любит перепираться с Лютером. Клаус уверен, что Диего залетел к Реджинальду вместе с Лютером чисто ради того, чтобы позлить Лютера. Детский сад.

— Это идиотизм. Ненавижу это. — твердил Клаус, сидя ночью на чердаке на подоконнике открытого окна. Ветер немного трепал его кудрявые волосы, зачесанные вперед, и уши уже покраснели от холода. Но Клаус все не мог успокоиться. Он курил одну дешевую сигарету за другой, но эффекта они давали мало, и это только больше злило, сверх того, что злило уже и так. Внутри все зудело, словно бы объелся мандаринов. А у него ведь на них аллергия. Хотелось чесаться. Но изнутри. Расцарапать себя внутри, лишь бы успокоиться.

Бен сидел на деревянном полу рядышком и молчал. Он часто молчит. Просто наблюдает и слушает Клауса. Иногда Клаус задается вопросом, что происходит в голове у Бена, но погружаться слишком глубоко в эти мысли как-то не хочется. Бен ведь умер. Наверное, это жуть, осознавать, что умер молодым, так еще и не отправился в рай… или куда там они идут, а застрял здесь с братом, который использует тебя в своих целях. Тоже мысли не огонь. Удивительно, что Бен еще так спокоен. Клаус бы давно свихнулся. Быть в заточение ужасно. А Бен заточен круглосуточно.

— Ну вот уж хрен, — Клаус с силой откинул окурок, тот отрекошетил от крыши и упал на землю между клумбовых цветов, — я не собираюсь подписываться на это. Хотят ублажаться перед ним — пускай. Пусть хоть до старости ему лижут, добиваются похвалы. Мне плевать, что он обо мне думает. Стукнет восемнадцать, сразу уйду куда-нибудь далеко. А перед этим стащу пару картин. Старик и так слишком много бабла на нас срубил…

Клаус, который подрагивал, как заметил Бен, слез с подоконника и пошел к двери, ведущей с чердака вниз. Надо быть тихим, так как все уже спят. Ибо завтра отец объявил утром тренировку. Но Клаус не спит. И ему противно, что десять минут назад он думал, что если не пойдет спать, то не проснется утром вовремя и получит от Реджинальда. Сейчас он уже решил, что не пойдет утром никуда. Но… если он просто сделает вид, что проспал, это будет неэффективно. Реджинальд просто выльет на него воды, а потом даст штрафной. Или спустит с лестницы сонного. Он может. Так что… лучше просто уйти куда-нибудь. Клаус уже так делал, так что это не так уж страшно. Он сам решает, что делать со своей жизнью. И он определенно не хочет тратить свою молодость на бег на улице, спарринг и часы сидения среди призраков. Да он лучше обдолбается и сдохнет, чем это!

— Клаус… — тихо позвал Бен, который остался сидеть у окна. Но Клаус даже не обернулся. Когда тот ушел, Бен вздохнул, потом его силуэт замерцал, оповещая пылевых клещей, что Бен исчез. Отправился в свой призрачный мир, который Клаус так ненавидит. Или боится. Но почему тогда он вытащил его с того потока?.. Если так боится своих сил. Призраков. Зачем воспользовался силой так просто и привязал к себе одного призрака, пускай и брата?

Столько вопросов и так мало ответов. Мир такой сложный. Тогда, когда они жили по расписанию отца и играли героев, было намного проще. Неудивительно, что Лютер захотел вернуться к этому. Бен тоже хочет. Иногда он много чего хочет.

******  
Когда он дошел пешком, на своих любимых двоих, до неблагополучного района, в котором жил Геро, то Бен активировался и начал уговаривать его снова пойти вместо Геро к Диего. Бен был словно его совесть иногда. Говорил, что правильно. Но в этот раз Клаус был непоколебим. Потому что слова, что Диего тогда сказал устало в машине, когда вез его в рехаб, слишком запомнились Клаусу, записались как на видеокамеру, но только на видеокамеру в голове.

«Лучше ты с таким рвением, с каким пытаешься себя убить, рвался к улучшению себя».

Вроде ничего такого. Просто правда. Он себя убивает наркотиками, образом жизни. Диего прав. Но все равно больно. Наверное, даже больше от интонации. То, как Диего это сказал, задело за живое. Заставило отдалиться и не приближаться. Диего утратил в него веру. Устал от него. Он доставляет Диего только проблемы. Сплошной геморрой. Геморрой, который слишком разросся. Помимо того, что он портит свою жизнь, пуская ее на самотек, он стал портить жизнь и брату. Диего чуть не уволили с работы из-за него.

Наверное, логичнее было бы просто, выйдя из рехаба, взять себя в руки и стать лучше, как и хочет Диего. Но Клаус не хочет меняться. Он не хочет быть правильным. Не хочет иметь стабильную работу, любящую пусю-мусю, детей и все вот это, что ценит Диего. Клаус не такой. Он нарик, который не знает, почему еще живет. Просто жить прикольно. И Бен вроде как еще тут. Не хочется умираться раньше него. Хотя не раньше… эти формальности. Слишком сложно. В общем, просто умирать еще рано. Клаус не хочет. Но идти к смерти, если это весело и это то, что он умеет делать, он делать будет. Ибо это он. Масса, слепленная из блестящих осколков. Он диско шар. Крутится, блестит, а внутри хер знает что, да и слеплен, вроде, из отдельных кусочков… у него всегда были проблемы с сравнениями.

Появилось чувство «лишних глаз» и Клаус, который уже минуты две был под водой, вынырнул из ванны, убрал волосы с лица и посмотрел в сторону дверного проема. Там стоял Геро. По красным глазам и дергающейся ноге Клаус понял, что тот уже курнул. Если не что-то еще. Когда Клаус пришел, то Геро был на кухне, и, кажется, был слышен звон бутылок. Клаус не стал проверять, сразу пошел в ванную. Он так по ней скучал. В центре не было ванн. Только душевые с регламентом десять минут на одного, ибо очередь из желающих помыться до первого этажа.

Бена рядом не было, тот, как ушел, когда Клаус зашел в дом, так и не появлялся. Обиделся.

— Где ты был? Был у него да? У этого сученка Джеймса, да? — заговорил Геро. Клаусу сразу не понравилось, куда это может привести. Он отвернулся от мужчины и подтащил к себе пену по водной глади. Вода еще была теплая, не успела остыть до холодной или ледяной.

Геро же, на удивление Клауса, зашел в ванную. Обычно тот ценил дистанцию. И, если Клаус обозначил ее, соблюдал ее. Но в этот раз было иначе. Дверь была приоткрыта, и Геро воспринял это как призыв к действию. Клаус почувствовал легкую панику. Получать по лицу от кого-то, кто раза в два больше тебя, такое себе. Не то, чтобы Клауса пугала боль или перспектива быть униженным или убитым, но за те десять минут, что он теплился в воде, он успел подумать над тем, что же хочет делать дальше, и вдруг понял, что ему, почему-то, хочется хотя бы попробовать немного держать себя в руках. Нет, не бросать дурь и Геро, а просто, хотя бы для начала, употреблять не так много, и не позволять другим так много. Клаусу показалось, что, если он будет хотя бы чуток заботиться о себе, то сможет так угодить Диего и отблагодарить его за все бесчисленные старания. Клаус боялся, что Диего снова разочаруется в себе, поймет, что его попытки бессмысленны и перестанет пытаться. Клаус не может исправиться, он слишком повяз в дерьме, но он может пустить пыль в глаза, приукрасить немного тут, немного там, и, в целом, все будет хорошо. Диего снова будет спокоен.

— Чем он лучше меня? Ну? Чем? — он цепко взял Клауса за подбородок, и Клаус почувствовал запах травы и спирта от чужих рук и одежды. Сладко-горько. Прямо как сама жизнь. Тошно. Мерзко. Но так, сука, все равно привлекательно. Потрясная мерзость, играющая на контрастах. Чего не скажешь о самом Геро. Мужик из низов, что материально, что внешне. Не красавец, не во вкусе Клауса. Ничего привлекательного, ничего, что можно было бы раскрыть. Но у Геро среди поставщиков есть авторитет. Тот дает ему дурь бесплатно, ну, как бесплатно… за сожительство. Да и само сожительство. Квартира не лучшая, но лучше, чем на лавочке или в приюте, как собака сутулая.

Бен говорит, что нет смысла оставаться с Геро. Но смыслов так много.

— Я не понимаю, о ком ты спрашиваешь, — сказал осторожно Клаус и попытался высвободиться. Не быстро, не резко, легко отодвинуться, чтобы не спровоцировать, потому что чувак и так сейчас неадекватен. — Слушай, иди, проспись. Тебе надо немного протрезветь, потом и поговорим…

Руки Геро вдруг спустились на шею Клауса, и физическое превосходство сыграло роль. Клаус почувствовал, как вода заходит в легкие (знакомое чувство) еще до того, как Геро опустил его под воду, а легкие попытались набрать кислорода напоследок, но поздно. Теплая мыльная вода зашла в горло, и при первом вдохе ушла в желудок, но при последующем втором вдохе фокус не сработал, и вода попала в легкие. Неприятно. Больно. Обычно у Клауса, когда он пытается утопиться сам, срабатывает рефлекс, и он выныривает, но сейчас вынырнуть не получалось. Его держали мертвой хваткой под водой. Убивали. За то, чего он не делал. Несправедливость на несправедливости, неудача за неудачей.

Геро отпустил его через пять минут. Рефлекс Клауса не сработал. Его тело осталось под водой, глаза все еще открыты, смотрят на потрескавшийся потолок, по которому тараканы протоптали себе дорожку до вентиляции от окна.

— Клаус? Черт, нет, нет, я. Это не я. Я ничего не делал. Верно. Я не помню. Я просто зашел спросить, — Геро поднялся с пола и заговорил с Клаусом, словно как Пятый, мотнулся на пять мнут назад и сейчас переигрывает ситуацию, — но вижу, ты занят. Занят. Занят… давай, я подожду тебя там…

Сердце Геро застучало еще быстрее. Неровно, бешено. Его глаза были как две яичницы на сковороде, такие же два белых пятна с желтым кругом в центре. А покрасневшие сосуды в белке глаза, как потрескавшаяся поверхность сковороды.

— Спрошу потом. Да, потом.

Геро ушел из ванной и закрыл за собой дверь. Он ушел на кухню, где на квадратном столике с черной от грязи скатерти была белая дорожка вещества. Упав волосатым задом на табурет, Геро прошелся по дорожке носом, а потом поджег еще одну сигару. Через две минуты он снова смеялся и защипывал на висках светлые волосы так, что те вырывались пучками и падали на пол, как оторванные паучьи лапки.

******

— Это очень плохая идея.

Бен стоял рядом, скрестив руки, пока Клаус, выудив не пойти откуда стремянку, рисовал Реджинальду сатанинские рожки и глаза красной помадой Эли.

— Он тебя убьет, Клаус, когда увидит это, — снова попытался отрезвить нетрезвого брата хотя бы словами (всё, что у него есть) Бен. Скоро утро. Скоро Реджинальд спустится сюда. Черт. Ну, Клаус, что ты делаешь? Тупой суицидник. Хотя, не признать, что рожки идеально подходят Реджинальду, просто нельзя. Как родные на его голове.

— Пусть потом попробует объяснить мою смерть полиции, — с вызовом сказал Клаус и, закончив, захотел спуститься с лестницы, но голос за спиной прогремел страшно, как молния, ударившая в метре от тебя об каменную горную поверхность:

— Что это?! Не позволительно, номер четыре! Немедленно…

Клаус оступился, его нога не попала по ступеньке и он начал падать назад, но ухватился руками крепко-крепко за лестницу и, в итоге, потянул ее за собой. Они вместе начали падать наискосок, в сторону стола, где стояла дорогая позолоченная ваза Реджинальда. Лестница разбила ее, когда встретилась со столом, а Клаус упал на пол под лестницей и стукнулся затылком об мраморный пол. Что было дальше, Клаус не мог помнить, так как свет резко выключили. И он проснулся только через двадцать минут в лазарете, когда ему пихнули под носом вонючую ватку. К сожалению, их не биологическая мама-робот, которая реанимировала его, не смогла спасти его от гнева их не биологического отца-монстра.

******

В этот раз ватки не было, но он, как и в прошлый раз, ожил самостоятельно.

Клаус резко сел в остывшей воде, от которой его кожа посинела, и вода хлынула из его рта. Клаус закашлялся и схватился за бортик ванны, упираясь пятками в керамическое дно. Когда вся вода вышла из его легких, кажется, вся вышла… он протер глаза и увидел впереди у стены очень злого Бена. Он смотрел на Клауса двумя черными угольками, и Клаус только тихонько вздохнул. Легкие болели. И голова. Но он жив. Да… вот так достижение. Он не может умереть. Не новость для него. Не новость для Бена. Но черт, какой же этот призрак черт. Умирает Клаус, а переживает Бен.

— Объяснишь? — твердо спросил Бен. Сейчас Клаус боялся его не меньше, чем Диего, когда тот кидает свои ножи в него, или Реджинальда, когда тот называет его номером четыре.

— Прям щас? — повиснув на бортике, сипло спросил Клаус. Горло зудело, словно он орал всю ночь на концерте, либо будто он всю ночь отдавал долги натурой…

— Нет. — Бен оттолкнулся от стены. — Сейчас свали отсюда. А потом объяснишь.

Клаус собрал все свои силы и вылез из ванны, втискиваясь в свою одежду, сначала ею же и вытеревшись, чтобы вода не стекала хотя бы по груди и рукам. Снег на улице назло начал ссыпать сильнее.

— Есть, Босс…

— Боже… — вздохнул Бен.

— Его тут нет. Вряд ли он, знаешь, заглядывает в такие места. Да и призраков вряд ли слышит, — пошутил Клаус, пытаясь снизить нервное напряжение. Свое, по большому счету. Ну и Бена тоже.

— Боже, — просто чуть громче повторил Бен. — Дай мне сил это вытерпеть.

— За меня не попросишь?

— Прикройся, Клаус.

— Да что ты там не видел?

******

— Я ненавижу тебя так сильно, — тихо сказал Клаус, думая, что Реджинальд, этот волк в пальто из овечей шерсти, любимец паппарации, гений и далее по списку, не услышит его. Клаус поерзал в кресле и застыл, смотря в сторону, когда Реджинальд с курительной трубкой в руке повернулся к нему, отвернувшись от книжной полки, и вцепился взглядом. Клаусу было страшно смотреть мужчине в глаза. Хотя он и убеждал себя, что не боится Реджинальда. Боится. Они все боятся.

— И что же мне с тобой делать… — пустив пар, сам себя спросил Реджи, а потом прошел к дубовому столу и сел за него, словно директор. Важно, по собственнически. Ну, и все верно. Этот дом, это здание, это собственность Реджинальда. И пока они здесь, они, дети, тоже его собственность. Но Клаус не хочет быть собственностью Реджинальда. Кого-нибудь другого еще может быть, но не его.

— Ты знаешь про систему сдержек и противовесов, номер четыре? — спросил Реджинальд, его голос был похож на удочку, закинутую куда-то вдаль. Но что пытался выловить Реджи, Клаус не понимал. Он думал, Реджинальд будет просто читать ему нотации сначала, потом скажет какие дополнительные за вазу и непослушание он ему выписал, а потом, либо он его просто отпустит, либо отведет в мавзолей до утра, и все закончится. Но все пошло совсем по иному сценарию. Сценарию, который даже такой оторва, как Клаус, не мог себе представить.

Реджинальд как-то слишком быстро стал другим. Из строго и стойкого, как подсвечник, он вдруг помягчел, расплылся в своем кресле, по-другому пустил дым из рта. Клаус даже оторвал взгляд от стены и перевел его на Реджинальда. Он даже посмотрел Реджи в глаза. Те были другими. Но… что-то не так.

Клаус пожалел, что запретил Бену идти с ним. Может, Бен подсказал бы пару умных мыслей. Маленький азиат всегда хорошо читал людей. Эдакий сканер-убийца. Ему бы детектором лжи работать, а не в гробу лежать. Тупая шутка. Но Клаус не умеет смешно шутить, когда волнуется, когда трезв. А он трезв, как на зло. Коньяк закончился два дня назад, а сигареты курить времени не было, он ведь так был занят картиной. Чертова затея. Надо было тогда ночью этим заниматься.

— Не знаешь, — ответил за него Реджинальд, и потом чуть наклонил голову, обследуя взглядом. Клаус нахмурился. У него что-то не так с лицом? — Чтобы ты понимал, помогу тебе с ответом. Система сдержек и противовесов предполагает, что власть не будет концентрироваться в одних лишь руках, с одной лишь стороны, а будет распределена поровну. И, ты, как я вижу, заигрался, номер четыре, полагая, что в этом месте у тебя есть хоть какая-то власть…

Клаус закусил изнутри щеку и напрягся. Черт, с Беном правда было бы как-то проще морально. В следующий раз он возьмет эту занозу с собой. Пускай слушает, все равно рассказывать о том, что узнал, ему некому. Секрет не уйдет.

— Я…

— Ну, ну, ты свое уже сказал, — прервал его мужчина, — своим поведением. Сейчас говорить буду я, а ты слушай. Будь уж добр.

Реджинальд резко подался вперед, и тон его скакнул вместе с телом. Растворился тот враг народа, и включился ювелир-любитель. Он спросил, словно это было так действительно важно:

— Напомни, номер четыре, какой у тебя рост?

Клаус помялся, но был слишком дезинтегрирован, чтобы что-то придумать, поэтому ответил:

— Сто семьдесят два… А что?

— А вес?

— Не знаю. Может, шестьдесят три.

— Прекрасно, — Реджинальд откинулся в кресле. — Ему подойдет.

— Ему? — переспросил Клаус.

Реджи широко улыбнулся, и суть обсуждаемого наконец дошла до Клауса в полной мере. Стало тошно, страшно и больно.

— Моему старому доброму приятелю. Понимаешь, Клаус… — он впервые в жизни назвал его так, — раз уж ты решил, что достаточно взрослый, и раз уж ты так рвешься иметь власть в этом доме, я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь. У меня есть бизнес. Другой, еще один, о котором никто не знает. Называй его как хочешь, торговля телом, проститутошная, что еще ты там можешь придумать… Теперь ты в этом участвуешь. Я договорюсь с клиентом, выделю место, отпущу тебя на ночь, а взамен ты будешь молчать и усердно работать.

— Я не собираюсь, — Клаус сорвался с места и пошел к двери. Вот это да! Вот это… жаль, что у него не было диктофона. Лютер может потребовать доказательств. На самом деле, никто ему не поверит без них, он чувствует это уже сейчас, он сам своим ушам не верит. Но…

— Тогда мне придется попросить Ваню об этом одолжении, — спокойно бросил Реджинальд. И дверь так и не открылась. Рука Клауса упала вдоль тела, а слух навострился.

— Маленькая Ваня, которая так рвется участвовать хоть где-то, не сможет мне отказать, если я ее попрошу. И, знаешь, мне даже не обязательно просить… Я могу приказать. Остальные пока что все так же меня боятся, Клаус. Признай, сломайся. Ты ничего не значишь. Нет, конечно, ты можешь пойти, рассказать своим братьям и сестрам все, но поверят ли они тебе? Как часто они вообще тебя слушают?

Голова так заболела. Сердце быстро стучало. Он вроде все понимал, но не мог переварить. Дерьмо, подросток в пятнадцать вообще не должен думать о чем-то таком! Он не знает, что ему делать в такой ситуации. Они не проходят этого на занятиях. Они, блин, читают Шекспира и учат немецкий. Это никак не может ему помочь сейчас.

— Не трогай Ваню. Она ничего не сделала.

— Знаю. Но ты сделал. И ты решаешь, кто расплатится за ошибку. Ты сам или она.

Реджинальд обхватил губами мундштук, затянулся, а когда выдохнул светло-серый дым, который приятно пах раскаленным табаком высшего сорта, Клаус, глаза которого намокли, а ладони вспотели, ответил:

— Хорошо. Согласен.

Знаете, в мире животных, когда детеныш подрастает, родитель перестает подвергаться родительским позывам, и может начать испытывать агрессивные позывы в сторону своего же детеныша, видя в нем уже лишь своего конкурента. И, хоть они и были людьми, Реджинальд всегда был похож на старого агрессивного льва, слишком опекающего свою территорию.

Дверь за Клаусом закрылась, и Реджинальд открыл первый ящик стола, достав из него лист бумаги для писем и ручку. Он написал приятелю приятное письмо, свернул его, а потом позвал Пого, чтобы тот отвез письмо по нужному адресу. Мистер Аноним будет счастлив свежим новостям, тот как раз давно интересовался, нет ли у Господина Реджинальда более интересного товара.

******

— У тебя есть другие варианты… — Бен шел следом, все также не оставляя следов за собой. Иногда Клаус сомневается, реален ли Бен, или он плод его воображения. Эдакий воображаемый друг-брат.

— Ага, тысяча. — Саркастично бросил Клаус. Его походка была крива, и он вот-вот, да свалится в сугроб. Бен переживал, что тот может замерзнуть насмерть и снова отправиться в морг. А если тот попадет в морг, то станет официально численным мертвым уже второй раз. Это может вызвать вопросы у тех, кто примет труп Клауса, и могут возникнуть проблемы. Вдруг, Клауса обвинять, что он подделал документы и инсценировал смерть в своих интересах? У нынешних людей каких только чокнутых идей не бывает.

— Так выбери что-то из этой тысячи. Реабилитационный центр — не единственное место, где тебя ждут. В центре тебя вообще не ждут, Клаус. Ты их уже, наверное, достал.

— Даже их достал, — сказал Клаус и икнул. Потом к горлу подступил ком, а голова закружилась. Клаус присел, а потом и вовсе сел на колени, снег промялся под ним.

Клаус набрал снега в ладони, поднес к лицу, и попробовал белоснежный, только что выпавший снег, на вкус. Безвкусно. Еще бы. Сосочки то на языке уже давно сожглись. Столько бухать всякого дерьма.

Разочарованно вздохнув, потому что ожидал, что вкус у снега будет какой-нибудь волшебный, новогодний, а не пустой, лишь с намеком на грязь, Клаус медленно высыпал снег обратно. Снежинки встретились со снежинками, семья объединилась. Ура!

Ком снова подступил в горлу, и Клауса вырвало на семейство снежинок. Бен отвернулся, но не пропал. Таким его уже не спугнешь. Даже голой задницей, даже мертвечиной Клауса, даже его отходниками он его уже не спугнет. Чего только не видели призрачные глаза Бена.

— Почему ты из всего сказанного — слышишь только то, что тебе удобно слышать? — Бен скрестил руки и смотрел, как через дорогу от них мужчина идет с сыном за ручку, а их путь освещали уличные фонарные столбы. И в свете этих фонарей так красиво блестели снежинки. Кажется, Бен слышал, что не бывает двух одинаковых снежинок. Что все, которые падают, чем-то, да различаются. Это так… вау. Кажется нереальным.

Клаус не ответил, и Бен повернулся к нему, но тот уже лежал на снегу без сознания.

— Опять.

Полицейская машина проехала мимо, но по другой стороне, и Бен уже видел, как Клауса забирают в участок, берут пробы, отдают в рехаб… Заезженная пластинка. Но тут машина уехала и скрылась за поворотом, так и не заметив тихо лежавшее тело в снегу возле своей рвоты.

— Эй, вы в порядке?..

Бен снова повернулся к Клаусу. Какой-то незнакомый мужчина присел возле него и попробовал разбудить, на что Клаус только невнятно что-то пробурчал.

Незнакомец молча что-то обдумал в своей голове, еще раз попытался разбудить Клауса, а потом достал из кармана сотовый и набрал кому-то.

— Алло, Эйприл? Привет. Можешь, пожалуйста, отправить машинку. Тут, кажется, есть наш пациент. Мы возле клуба, который на углу…

Бен внимательно всмотрелся в глаза незнакомца, пытаясь понять, друг или враг. За столько лет, Бен уже во всех видит угрозу, но сейчас ему даже при желании трудно этого увидеть. По глазам всегда можно понять, какой примерно человек. И по глазам этого парня можно сказать, что он точно далек от тех, кто обращался с Клаусом, как с вещью. Даже то, как аккуратно и бережно этот парень поднял Клауса с земли и усадил его в машину, говорило об этом. Это хороший человек. Тот из немногих, кто не проходит мимо, когда кому-то нужна помочь.

******

Клаус поверил бы, что все это сон, если бы не ощущал, как внутренности переворачиваются внутри него, как быстро стучит сердце, как заложило уши, как все сжалось от страха. Во сне он не ощущает запахи, а сейчас чувствует их. Они пестрят, горят, витают и залетают так далеко внутрь, как не залетает любой табачный дым. От нехватки воздуха в этом темном клубе так плохо. Кажется, он сейчас упадет… Как же все цвета пестрят. Красный. Опасно. Голубой. Холодно. Желтый. Безумие. Розовый. Секс. Зеленый. Разрешение к действию.

Но он не разрешал. Или да. Может, он разрешил, когда заступился за Ваню? Но как он мог не заступиться за нее, за эту низкую, тихую, серую и беззащитную Ивану? Она бы не выдержала этого.

Но выдержит ли он сам? Или играет героя, им не являясь.

— Осторожно, — полуголая девушка с пышной грудью, которую прикрывали две наклейки, чуть не врезалась в Клауса с подносом в руке, на котором стояли полупустые стаканы, и мужчина, который был головы на три выше Клауса, преградил ей путь рукой, уберегая Клауса от удара. Уберегая. Забавно. Но Клаус чувствовал себя не парнем на свидании, а товаром, который просто не хотят испортить раньше времени. Это будет его первый раз. Он даже не знает, как это будет все проходить технически. Больно ли это. Но страшно точно. Ему страшно. Кажется, он опять начинает плакать. Нельзя. В машине, в которой они ехали сюда, этот Мистер уже дал понять, что слезы ему не нравятся и видеть он их не хочет. После этого он щедро предложил Клаусу несколько цветных витаминок в прозрачном пакетике. Клаус пакетик забрал, но открывать не стал. Потому что это слишком? Хотя понятие слишком сейчас сдвинулось. Было время, когда курить и пить казалось ему слишком, а сейчас это смешно. Курить — как пить воду. Нормально. Так и надо.

— П-простите, — пискнула леди и развернулась. Они двинулись дальше. Прошли по залу, потом зашли в дверь, дальше был узкий длинный коридор с таким же ярким и цветным, неоновым освещением. Двери были закрыты, но впереди одна была открыта. Туда они и идут, понял Клаус. А еще Клаус слышал, как щелкнул замок за ним. Дверь в этот коридор мужчина, чьего имени он так и не узнал, Реджинальд называл его лишь приятелем, клиентом и знакомым, открыл с помощью ключа-карты. И, наверное, изнутри дверь открывалась также. Хотя, может, есть шанс?

Пятнадцатилетний Клаус обернулся. Дверь была закрыта. Было слишком темно. Он не видел, есть ли там замок для карты, какой был снаружи двери. А тем временем, они все были ближе к их номеру на эту ночь. Наверное, дорогое удовольствие. Интересно, сколько Реджинальд получил с этого. Если бы только кто-то узнал, чем он занимается. Но кто поверит.

Они остановились. Все это время Бена не было рядом. И Клаус его и не звал. Бен спрашивал, что говорил Реджинальд, что случилось, но Клаус молчал. Сказал лишь, что они с отцом о чем-то договорились, и этой ночью он будет ночевать не дома. Что отец сказал остальным, почему его не будет дома ночью, Клаус не знал. Может, и ничего. В конце концов, когда Реджинальд запирал его в мавзолее, никто тоже не замечал его отсутствия ночью. Даже Бен. Тот узнал лишь тогда, когда Клаус пришел к нему излить душу.

Они зашли. Мужчина, который был в дорогой черной рубашке, в джинсах и в кожаной куртке черного цвета, а еще с красным шарфом, запер дверь той же картой, и, оставив ее у себя, сказал, указывая на большую кровать:

— Присаживайся, готовься. Я пока схожу в душ.

Клаус дождался, когда мужчина уйдет в ванную, которая отделялась от комнаты прозрачной стеной, и сел на кровать. Мужчина стал раздеваться, стащил шарф, повесил его на золотую петельку, потом стал расстегивать пуговицы, потом снял джинсы, нижнее белье. Клаус видел этот голый зад и не мог, даже сидя на кровати, на которой его вот-вот будут трахать, как какую-то шлюху с трассы, представить, что его будут вот-вот… трахать, как какую-то шлюху с трассы.

Клаус закрыл лицо руками и упал на спину. Пакетик выпал из его грудного кармана, и он взял его, вертя в руках. Он не знает, что это именно такое. Какая-то кислота. Он не разбирается. И он не хочет. Но ему кажется, что так будет легче. Возможно, благодаря этому он потом даже не вспомнит. Ему бы хотелось не помнить. Он хочет забыться. Хочет забыть не только сегодняшний день, но и все детство. Хочет начать заново. Но разве так можно.

— Что ты делаешь? — Бен возник так внезапно. Клаус и было забыл о нем. Пришлось отложить момент принятия несложного решения.

— Пытаюсь уйти в астрал. Когда-то у меня получалось.

— Кто это?! — Бен ошалел от голого старика, который натирал свой член в душе бархатным мылом.

— Вот зачем тебе глаза, Бен? Это мужчина. — Пытался Клаус.

— Что он тут делает? Что ты тут делаешь? Чем вы собираетесь заниматься? Клаус, ты сказал, что пошел помогать папе… Что это значит?

Клаус не хотел говорить. Он не знал, как сказать. Проще избегать. Он просто сделает, что от него там хотят, а потом забудет это, как страшный сон и будет жить своей жизнью.

— Просто иди спать, Бен. — Сказал Клаус, а потом положил ярко голубую, как и его ориентация, витаминку в рот. Бен видел это. Он тут же спросил:

— Что ты взял? Клаус?

Но Клаус не слышал. Он закрыл глаза. Его дыхание выровнялось, стало легко. Он забыл, где он, что он. Стало весело. Когда Клаус открыл глаза, то вся комната была уже райским садом, а Бена в ней не было. Было так хорошо. И тогда, когда мужчина вышел из ванной, подошел и лег рядом, Клаус был не в состоянии оказать сопротивление движущейся по его коже руке, как и не мог бы оказать сопротивление движущемуся по нему взору. Он просто был где-то далеко. Не здесь. И ему это так нравилось. Жаль, что продлилось это недолго…

******

Знаете, когда вы впервые приходите к психологу в наркологическом диспансере, он обязательно задаст вам три вопроса: во сколько лет было первое употребление, какой от этого был эффект, и последнее, какой ваш стаж употребления. Клаус отвечал на это всегда по-разному, не потому, что плохой, просто он уже стал забывать. Иногда его консультировали, когда он был все еще под кайфом, немного, отголоском в другом мире, но все же. И он просто выдумывал. Все равно проверить не смогут. И помочь тоже. Какая разница. Этим психологам никогда по настоящему не было до него дела. Они тут ради или практики, или денег. Смотря государственное это место, или нет.

Но в этот раз все было иначе. Начиная от того, что он был чист в этот раз, так как трое суток капался, и заканчивая тем, что психолог был ничего. Милый парнишка. Просто чудо. Клаус почему-то не мог оторвать от него взгляда. И чувствовал, что не сможет соврать, потому что казалось, что этот человек может правда ему помочь. Хотелось ухватиться за этот шанс, как за кинутый утопающему спасательный круг.

— Ну что, Клаус, тебе лучше? — спросил первым Дейв, открывая блокнот для своих записей. Он никогда не пишет туда все, лишь то, что не хотел бы забыть в будущем. Память у него не очень после травмы головы в школе, когда его избили в переулке и отобрали телефон. Люди такие интересные, подумал он тогда. Ради телефона кого-то бить. Они даже не спросили, даст ли он его им просто так, сразу накинулись. Но Дейв почему-то не был зол. Было больно? О да. Но не зол. Ему было интересно, что могло случиться в жизни человека такого, что он пошел и избил кого-то ради дешевого сотового…

— Смотря про что вы спрашиваете… Физически. Или духовно.

— Физически? — Дейв посмотрел на Клауса, но тот смотрел в стену напротив, где висела странная картина: ванна, полная воды, а в ней да безумно странный и смешной черный кот, похожий больше на пятно краски, капнувшей с кисти, который еле держится на бортике и то ли падает в воду, то ли на пол. — Клаус?

— Мизинец на ноге обморозил. Совсем его не чувствую.

— Мизинец, хорошо, — Дейв записал это в блокнот. — А морально, духовно? Думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить. Знаешь, так как я работаю с тобой впервые, и в нашем благотворительном центре ты впервые, я должен задать несколько вопросов…

— В пятнадцать. — Клаус уже знал. И помнил. Сегодня он это хорошо помнил.

— Ты уже знаешь их, видимо. Хорошо. Твое первое употребление было в пятнадцать, а какой был эффект?

Клаус монотонно повторил то, что уже когда-то говорил, и потом Дейв, подергивающий ручкой между своими красивыми слегка грубыми пальцами, спросил:

— Ты сказал, когда перечислял, какой был эффект, что «потом вся комната была в бабочках». А про каких бабочек идет речь?

Клаус перевел взгляд с тонуще-спасающегося кота на психолога и потом опустил взор на его бейджик, прочитав «Дейв Кац». Красивое имя. Такое вроде простое, но сильное, уютное. Вздохнув, и снова отведя взгляд в сторону, Клаус решил ответить, перед этим чуть покопошившись в памяти:

— Ну, явно не о ночных, — начал Клаус. — В них был весь зал, а не комната. Когда я взял вещество, в комнате появилось много голубых бабочек. Таких красивых. Хрупких. Они порхали рядом со мной, и сначала их было немного, штук десять, может, двадцать на всю комнату, но потом их стало так много. Все было в этих бабочках. Я был словно под их завалом, они давили мне на грудь, было тяжело, и я не мог из-за них дышать… Я думал, что не мог из-за них дышать. Так мне казалось, когда я был под кайфом.

— А как было на самом деле? Почему ты не мог дышать? — Дейв был тихо рад, что у него удалось найти контакт и разговорить Клауса. Не все реагируют так хорошо на первой консультации. Часто люди отвечают на любой вопрос «не знаю», и в итоге ничего сам Дейв тоже и не знает о пациенте по итогу, и ничем ему помочь не может. К сожалению, он лишь психолог, а не телепат. Сканера, читающего мысли, у него нет.

Клаус обращает снова внимание, что Дейв то и дело что-то пишет, но что, не видно. Становится немного неуютно, что тебя конспектируют. Даже неприятно. Другие этого не делали.

— Я забыл, — улыбается Клаус. Но его губа трещит болью, и улыбка сходит на нет. Настроение в вонючей урне. Было глупо полагать, что разговор с психологом в бесплатном диспансере как-то поможет. Они никогда не помогают. Только делают хуже. После них, открывшись даже чуточек, всего шмалечек, Клаус потом чувствует себя выжатым полностью. Он словно мертв. Как привидение, ходит и может разве что греметь костями взамен отсутствующих цепей. Это пустота другая, но тоже неприятная.

— Я чувствую, что ты врешь мне. Ты же помнишь, ты так хорошо рассказывал…

— Если и вру, что с того. Я не умею рассказывать о прошлом.

Клаус скрестил руки, но Дейв вытащил его руку и зажал ее в своих горячих ладонях. Руки Дейва были такие теплые, как камин, а Клауса ледяные, как железные прутья на кладбище. Клаус посмотрел в глаза Дейва, в эти два прелестных добрых ока, и сердце сжалось. Ну вот же оно, то, чего он так давно просил у Бога, у этой маленькой девчонки-заразы…

— Тогда давай поучимся говорить. Скажи, что случилось с тобой такого, что ты пришел к наркомании? Что наркотики дают тебе такого хорошего, отчего ты не можешь отказаться, Клаус?

Клаус засомневался. Он не рассказывал об этом никому. Вообще никому. Даже Бену. Бену! Его призрачной сучке.

— Если ты просто проговоришь эту проблему, тебе уже может стать легче. Так что? Я готов слушать.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно?  
— Ладно! упертый мудак, ты сам напросился. Не жалуйся потом, что я оставил тебе психологическую травму своими рассказами о детстве…

Дейв отпустил его руку, но сначала нежно погладил костяшки, и Клаус совсем расслабился. Так расслабился, что язык сам развязался, и он рассказал все, что только мог вспомнить о том дне, когда он впервые попробовал наркотики. Эти санные наркотики.

******

//15 дней спустя, послесловие//

Когда Клаус не появлялся две недели в местах, в которых его обычно можно было найти, и Диего проверил все морги, паника начала закрадываться так быстро. Его брат просто исчез со всех радаров. Его не было в диспансерах, которые тот мог бы навестить, его не было в клубах, на улицах. Диего даже было подумал, что Клауса похитили, и хотел было объявлять эту падлу в розыск, но тот объявился сам, позвонив с неопределяемого номера Диего на рабочий телефон в обед. Клаус сообщил Диего, что находится в рехабе, и что выходит сегодня, и просил его забрать, потому что ему некуда идти. Диего был зол. Но не настолько, чтобы отказать. Сжав челюсти и представив, как толкает брата-наркомана под рельсы электрички, Диего сказал: «Скоро буду. Жди у главного входа!» и бросил.

Но, когда он приехал к рехабу забрать Клауса, никак не мог ожидать, что застанет того за поцелуем с каким-то мужиком. Диего не знал, что Клаус с кем-то встречается. Поэтому, он подумал, что к Клаусу пристают и, что вполне логично, разбил пристающему нос. Дейв, конечно, знал, что брат Клауса не подарок, но не думал, что настолько не подарок. Видимо, в этой семье помощь психолога нужна всем…

— Ты, бля, сдурел? — завопил Клаус, смотря на бедного Дейва, пытающегося остановить кровотечение из носа.

— Я не могу проявлять слабость, — сказал Диего с тем посылом, что он не может отреагировать иначе, мягко, если видит, как кто-то прижимает его брата.

— А-а… вот оно что. Ты поэтому разбиваешь всем моим мужикам носы? Слабость проявить боишься, значит? — саркастично ответил Клаус, стоя на ступеньку выше Диего. Диего сжал челюсти и поднялся на ступеньку к Клаусу, но Дейв, уже чувствуя вкус крови во рту, буквально, встал между этими двумя.

— Он всех своих психологов своими мужиками называет? — решил внести нотки ясности Дейв.

— Психологов? — переспросил Диего. А потом прошелся взглядом вверх-вниз по жертве чужого недопонимания.

Дейв протянул левую свободную руку Диего для рукопожатия:

— Дейв Кац. Психолог из, — Дейв указал на дверь диспансера.

— Этого рехаба, — мрачно добавил Клаус.

— Ты опять? — рявкнул Диего, мысленно растворяя Дейва. Но Дейв, как защитное стекло, всё еще продолжил стоять между этой пулей и грабителем.

— Товарищи, давайте немного остынем, — предложил Дейв.

— Я спокоен.

— А мне просто срать, — Клаус сел на корточки и вытащил сигарету с зажигалкой. Диего потер переносицу и отошел на другой край широкой лестницы. Дейв осторожно подошел к нему.

— Знаю, это сложно.

Диего усмехнулся:

— Я тебе за консультацию не платил.

— Я говорю сейчас не как психолог, — мягко попытался выкрутиться Дейв. Хотя он всегда будет говорить как психолог. Он психолог с того момента, как у него отобрали телефон, когда он шел со школы.

— А как кто? — Диего не мог оставаться непоколебимым возле Клауса, и, как итог, начал по привычке нервно крутить нож с кольцом на рукоятке на пальце. Дейв знал про эту привычку. Но в жизни она действительно пугает.

— Как… — Дейв решил, если брат Клауса захочет его вспороть, то, такова его судьба, с этим ничего не подделаешь, и набирается смелости сказать, — …его мужик. Я понимаю, что с Клаусом сложнее, чем с другими. Но мы с тобой ведь не из тех, кто так легко сдается, верно?

— Этот чувак мне нравится, — улыбается Бен.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает ему Клаус, выпуская серый дым из рта. Сигареты не наркотики. И, может быть, он сможет прожить день-два без наркоты. А что будет дальше, это еще надо дожить. Но…

Ему кажется, что он все сможет. Он не хочет сдаваться. Он тоже не из тех, кто легко сдается. Иначе бы он был уже сто раз мертв.

**Author's Note:**

> обратная связь приветствуется <3
> 
> /у меня есть гугл переводчик, так что можете писать на любом языке/


End file.
